Mission Impossible
by Kawaii kiwi 421
Summary: Hinata is struggling to move past her love for Naruto, Naruto realizes the mistake he made of letting her go, And Sasuke just doesn't want her to know his true feelings. How would these three survive this confusing love triangle when placed on the same Anbu team?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer!: Because even if I claimed to own Naruto, I really don't. Tell me what you guys think of this story, I came up with it on impulse. **_

_**-Yeah, I was in a DRAMA BOMB kinda mood- ~3 Kawaii Kiwi**_

* * *

"I loved you Naruto. I loved you so much it hurt... I risked my life to save yours,_ twice_, but now I want something more than this one sided love. I want to_ be_ loved... And I have the saddest feeling that you won't ever be able to provide that."

Naruto's shocked face had slowly calmed into a harsh glare at the ground. He clenched his fists, staying silent as the Hyuuga heiress bowed respectfully and then began to walk away. He knew about her love for him. He played the oblivious card, hoping that she would give up when she realize he could never see her in that sort of light. What Naruto_ didn't_ expect was how painful it would feel once she was gone. He felt the seething anger bubble up inside him, attempting to fill the emptiness that was eating away at him.

_How could she just GIVE UP? Wasn't I special to her? Didn't she ADORE me?_

He felt Kurama shrink back. Since the war ended and their bond grew into a mutual friendship, the sealed fox did his best to avoid any malevolent feelings. That, however, was extremely difficult in this situation. Red chakra began bubbling, sizzling off of the blonde's skin. He growled, his dark eyes set on Hinata's retreating figure.

_Does she think she could just LEAVE like that?_

Naruto let out a loose howl and ran towards the girl. He wasn't in control of himself, he lost all train of thought with the first sentence she had uttered. "Loved",_ past tense_, as in_ "no more"_. He thought he would be relieved when she moved on, happy that they could finally be able to speak to each other as friends. She wouldn't have to be nervous or shy, she wouldn't be embarrassed just by the mention of his name or turn a deep shade of red when they locked eyes. It would have made things a lot more convenient that way, right?

But his plan had backfired. Her sudden rejection shouldn't have affected him the way that it did... But none of that mattered anymore because Uzumaki Naruto had failed to realize that he was desperately in love with her. He was too late.

* * *

Naruto woke up with the worst hangover yet. He squints when he attempted to open his eyes, the blindingly white room forcing him to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness. A tanned hand shoots up to his forehead, putting pressure on it in hopes of relieving some of the pain that shot through him. It felt something along the lines of having a thousand sharpened senbon stabbing into his head over and over again. He sighed, wondering what kind of party he went to in order to end up like this.

The funny thing is, Naruto didn't recall any party. He looked through his phone and saw he hadn't drunk text or called anybody. In fact, what he _DID_ remember was Hinata telling him that she's moving on. He remembered how her lilac eyes were sharp as they gunned him down, the way her cheeks were stripped from its usual blush, and especially how her words felt like daggers being thrown into his heart. The last thing that came to mind was running to catch up to her when she had turned to leave. But that didn't explain why he was currently in the hospital and bandaged up.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was known for his impeccable timing. Hinata believes this to be true, for when Naruto had lost control over his emotions and was cloaked in negative chakra, it was he who had stepped between the lovely kunoichi and the raging beast. If one were to question his motives, he would simply shrug and glance at them with a bored expression. He would be perceived as nonchalant about the whole situation, however, he knew that wasn't the case. The young Uchiha would never admit it, but he had grown fond of the girl.

When had these feelings begun to take root? He wasn't sure, but it had only taken a minute for him to realize how he felt.

_The war had ended and all those who were spared by the heavens where celebrating at the camp grounds. Music was played, dances were danced, stories were told. Sasuke had sat himself down on a wooden stump, a good distance from the festival, and was contemplating ways to earn back Kohona's trust. "Uchiha-San," a soft voice had disturbed his blissful thinking. He glanced up, a little annoyed, and glared at the girl smiling down at him. "Why not join in on all the fun? After all, you are one of the Shinobi that helped lead us to victory."_

_Hyuuga Hinata. He took in every detail: the way her fair skin reflected the moon's glow, the way her hair seemed like a more vibrant shade of the night sky, the way her eyes twinkled in competition to the stars. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a forceful wind whipped through the trees, drowning out the words he said. "Did you say something?" She asked, running her fingers through the knots of hair the sudden breeze had caused. Sasuke shook his head. "It was nothing important."_

_'You are absolutely beautiful.'_

Sasuke grimaced at the memory. He didn't know what was going through his mind at the time, so he blamed hormones. He's still growing, not fully at the mature stages of life yet not still in the childish ones either. Not to mention, it would have been a terrible mistake to cause any sort of tension within the flow of the group. _Hinata loves Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves me, and I..._ He cut the thought short and sighed._ I love Hinata._ That was a full 360.

It was difficult, too, knowing that the one he snuck glances at didn't bother looking his way. He wasn't used to it. He was too popular to understand how that sort of thing worked. The fact that the once shy Hyuuga wasn't attracted to him, caused sasuke to believe that it was one of the main factors for why he _was_.

Well not that it mattered. Hyuuga Hinata was off limits. That's how serious he was about it. Also, the fact that she was promoted to Jounin while he was still considered a Gennin helped, since that way they crossed paths for missions on very few occasions. He was in no hurry to climb the career pyramid, save for the thought of increased pay. It was very hard living off of the low pay he was receiving. Maybe, if he worked hard enough, he could breeze through the ranks and earn an ANBU title, that way it'd be close to impossible working with her. The onyx haired man smiled to himself with determination. Yes, that's exactly what he would do.

* * *

Tsunade was currently reading off the list of team placements for the new Anbu divisions. Her voice boomed through the small space, causing a certain Uchiha to roll his eyes. _All that force was seriously unnecessary._ "TEAM FOUR WILL CONSIST OF THE FOLLOWING: OWL. FOX. FERRET." The Shinobi with the corresponding masks stood abruptly, bowed, and walked to stand behind the fourth Anbu Captain. Sasuke froze. The man behind the fox had distinguishable blonde hair, and the female behind the owl had a hint of violet in hers. It didn't take Sasuke much time to put two and two together.

_Well F**K._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello (; So I just wanted to thank everyone for giving this story their time. I made Naruto over dramatic in that first chapter because, well... if you were in that position, what would you do? I'd probably get pissed. so yah... But hey, I don't have much experience in love and relationships so this is just my imagination running wild. **

**Anyways, Favorite - Follow - Review 3 ~Kawaii Kiwi**

* * *

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. He glared, earning a similar look encased in swirling red eyes from the man crouching before him. It's not like they were really angry at one another, there wasn't even a legitimate reason why they were attempting to beat each other to the ground. The only thing that kept the two going was the fact that their lovely third member was watching their spar.

The fight had dragged on longer than they had expected, causing their Anbu Captain to tell them their allotted time on the training grounds was up. The two didn't care and received a sigh from the man with the rabbit mask. He bent over, whispered something to Hinata, then nodded to the men as he walked away. Now it was just the three of them. It made the situation feel more like a battle to win over the violet haired girl's heart.

Naruto took things a little too far, trying to impress the kunoichi with his flexed muscles and unending amount of chakra. Sure, the two guys were equally matched, but where Sasuke exhausted his chakra, Naruto borrowed some from his sealed demon. A couple of punches later and he was ready to receive the congratulatory hug for his victory. True enough, Hinata jumped from her seat but instead of jumping into his arms, she ran past the blonde and gently hoisted up the sullen Uchiha.

"Are you okay Uchiha-San?" She asked, receiving an embarrassed blush as an answer. She pulled his arm around her petite shoulders, wrapping her own around his waist. She sent Naruto a quizzical stare before taking away a limping Sasuke.

_What the hell?_

Aren't girls usually attracted to guys with power? Naruto was sure that was the reason Sasuke had left in the first place: gain some power and then get some girls. Wait, no. It was gain power, _kill his brother_, and then get the girls. That made a lot more sense... But then why wasn't Hinata smitten with him all over again? Something just doesn't add up, and Naruto wanted some answers.

* * *

He decided to check up on his team, asking the receptionist for the room number they were in and went on his way. He twisted through the labyrinth of hallways and stairs, scrunching up his nose at the mixed smell of medicine and cleaning products. The air conditioner was on a bit too high. With all of these reminders, Naruto couldn't help but have a flashback to the week prior when he realized he was in love with the girl he spent years trying to avoid.

He hovered his hand over the door handle, wondering why he was sensing some strong feelings from the other side. He paused and decided to eavesdrop, pressing his ear to the only barrier between him and the others. He heard his name being mentioned and his heart picked up it's pace. He struggled to make out some words, forgetting that he could have circulated chakra in his ears to enhance his hearing. A shadow loomed over him, causing him to break his stance in embarrassment.

* * *

Sasuke blushed. He could feel her heartbeat with every step they took, and he noticed that she had learned to control that obvious blush of hers. "...Do I have something on my face?" She asked, looking up at him self consciously. He paused, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to admit anything but didn't really want to lie to her. "Uh..." _Great going Sasuke, way to make yourself look stupid._ "I-If it's because I'm a girl, you don't have to worry! I'm a friend, not a fan!" He watched as worry flashed in her eyes, causing him more pain than comfort.

_If only she could just give me the chance..._

No. Sasuke shook his head, attempting to sort his thoughts into the right place. Hinata was Naruto's, and he had no right to be thinking of stealing her away from his best friend. He bared his teeth. The fact that she was currently wrapped around him wasn't helping with this whole situation. He decided that a quick rejection would work best for him... But that meant creating a strange atmosphere in his group.

Should he risk it? It wasn't like they had spoken much before. They were barely on friendly terms, though Hinata was surely one of the kindest kunoichi he's even met. In fact, she's the only one he wasn't annoyed around. That spoke volumes to him and he was sure that his family would have approved of her. He could picture it now: His mother with her sparkling onyx eyes would hug the girl in excitement, making it her mission to embarrass Sasuke with baby pictures. His father analyzing her and then grunting in acknowledgement, lifting his cup of tea back up for another sip. And Itachi... Itachi would have adored her. He would appreciate her quiet and soft nature, deeming that she would be able to calm the raging waters that will forever be Sasuke's emotions.

"Sasuke-San?"

He blinked. When had they arrived? He was seated on the hard mattress that was covered in a mint colored sheet, the girl of his dreams placed daintily on a visitor's stool next to him. A pale hand rested over his and squeezed tightly in an attempt to reassure him as he came back into focus. "Are you in that much pain?" She asked, "Do you want me to call for Sakura?"_** "NO!"**_ Lilac eyes flinched at the quick response. She giggled lightly. Of course he wouldn't want his number one fan girl there.

Sasuke gulped as he watched her. _Sorry Naruto, I don't think I can restrain my feelings any longer... So I'll just have to push you two together. Just wake up and notice her already, you Imbecile._

"Hinata, I know that you're in love with Naruto," he started, wondering why she went cold instead of blushing, "and I know he's a dense Idiot but if you stick by him, I'm sure he will come to his senses sooner or later. Have faith."

Sasuke was hurting. He hid his pain well with a smile, wavering slightly when he saw her look down with a saddened expression. "Sasuke-San, I gave up on that Love already. I was acting like a child dreaming of her shining prince. But I have matured now, and I know that I can't keep chasing after the same guy all my life. It's about time I moved on, Ne?" She smiled brightly up at him with that last word. Confidence surged through her and the way it spread to her eyes was stunning.

Sasuke stared at her, eyes wide and heart accelerating to the point where he began to feel dizzy. His skin tingled with delight. He was sure that if he were able to, he'd be smiling the broadest smile he's ever worn but he couldn't because his breath was being held captive in his lungs and made smiling impossible. Just as he was beginning to take back the control over himself, he opened his mouth to confess everything. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to look anywhere else, that her _prince_ was _right here_.

"Hinata, I've alwa-" The Uchiha's words were cut short when a door slammed open, revealing both an extremely worried pink haired doctor and a bashful blonde who looked as if he had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

_Great. Just great. _


	3. Chapter 3

**All right lovlies, I'm updating now because I will be too busy over the weekend. Expect another chapter on Monday (: ~Kawaii Kiwi**

* * *

Hinata flanked left, running trough the woods at break neck speed. She jumped as shuriken were thrown in her direction and she returned the favor with a Kunai.

_3... 2... 1..._** BOOM.**

The explosive tag sent splinters of wood in all directions with beautiful hues of fire, a loud thundering resonating through the usually quiet area. "Owl, report." The voice through her head piece sounded staticky and she barely made out the words. It seems that the enemy was pushing her further and further away from the others, as if they were herding her. She reached up and pressed the button on her headset, "I was chased to the outer edges of the forest, I see four on my trail." She dashed through the high branches and made a sudden 180 degree turn, catching her pursuers by surprise. She heard a faint curse as they followed suit and caught up in no time.

_Just a little further...!_

She saw a figure appear out of thin air next to her, grabbing a fistful of hair an slamming her head down on a sturdy knee. She stumbled for a minute as her vision flashed scarlet. Angry and in pain, she forced her chakra to swirl around her fists in the form of twin lions, landing 14 of the 15 blows. She pressed the button on the earpiece hurriedly, "they've caught up! Abort the mi-"

* * *

Naruto tensed at the message, a feeling of dread overcoming him as her voice suddenly cut off. The familiar voice of their captain was transmitted to each device. "Owl, are you there?" No answer. "Owl, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" Still no answer. It wasn't until a shrill scream shook the trees in the distance, causing crows to abandon their nests in shock of the noise, that made the blonde spring into action. He was petrified, but it wasn't his opponents that scared him. No, he was scared of the state Hinata will be in when he arrives at the scene.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. Doppelgängers appeared all around him, fanning out to retrieve their lovely teammate. In the direction where Sasuke was posted, he could see trees being knocked down and heavy purple flames engulfing the path, an indicator that the Uchiha was desperate for time. He felt a frown come to his lips. _Why would Sasuke summon his susanoo?_ Another scream vibrated through the night air and all thoughts were pushed aside... For now.

Uzumaki Naruto may be many things, but he was never oblivious.

It didn't take long. He stepped foot into the clearing and was immediately met with the stench of blood. It seemed as if the unknown attackers had fled when they realized that _1:_ Hinata was carrying a decoy scroll and _2:_ her Anbu team was quickly on foot to rescue her. Naruto looked to the crumpled body that lay in the Uchiha's arms. She was wounded heavily and seemed to have a dagger lodged deep into her rib cage. "Once we reach Kohona's gates, Ferret will take Owl straight to the Hospital, Fox will deliver the Scroll to the council and I will report to the Hokage. Understood?"

Grunts of confirmation came from the two of them and, though Naruto tried to ignore it, sudden realization came to light as the two friends locked eyes. Naruto's gaze narrowed, sending warnings to the man he spent years chasing after in comradeship. He watched as Sasuke's shoulders dipped, picking up the Byakugan user as if she were as fragile as glass, all the while trying to evade the sharp glare of the jinchuuriki.

It was obvious that the two of them would have to talk soon. Very, _very_ soon.

* * *

Sasuke only had to see the sudden shock that seeped into the blonde's expression to understand that his cover was blown. He sighed, trying his best to ignore the sharp glare while carrying Hinata in his arms. He's not going to lie, he expected her to feel a _lot_ lighter than this. He flexed his biceps and brought her closer to his chest, hoping it would help keep his hold on her. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes a sliver, just enough to see him. He smiled a faltering smile, reassuring her that everything will be fine.

_"Neji Nii-San...?"_

He allowed her to graze the tips of her fingers against his his jaw. He blushed, knowing full well that it prickled with stubble. He had no time to shave that morning. _"I missed you so much..."_ She whispered, her eyes closing before a single tear ran down her cheek. Sasuke's heart clenched painfully, feeling the warmth of her hand leave as it dropped back down to dangle in midair. "Sir, she seems to be Hallucinating." "Focus on your mission, boy."

* * *

It had turned out that her hallucinations were the effects of an unknown poison running threw her veins. Sasuke bit down on his tongue, hands clasping together in front of him while he sat just outside the operating room. He heard footsteps running urgently in his direction and a smaller, female version of Neji had appeared. "Nii-Chan!" She cried, pulling her arm away from her scolding father. So what If the girl was being too loud and unprofessional? Her sister is on the brink of death! The onyx haired man clad in armor shook his head. He would never understand the Hyuuga clan, nor will he ever attempt to. They were all too political for his tastes. Well, _almost_ all.

Another set of footstep echoed through the hall. The man walked slowly, almost carefully, as he approached the Sharingan wielder. _Uzumaki Naruto_. He was hoping he wouldn't bring up what had transpired back there, what with the girl's father in the vicinity and whatnot. But Naruto is an idiot and like any other idiot, he simply couldn't care less about the aging clan leader. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" He whispered angrily. "I'm sitting." "You know full well what I meant. I want to know what the hell you're doing with Hinata."

He was sure he had the attention of the two Hyuugas present. Their backs were rigid and they glanced slightly at the Anbu members. "Not now Naruto, we can talk later." As if taking the hint, he sat down next to Sasuke after sending him another heavy look full of warning. The two waited side by side, anxiously awaiting for the doctors to finish.

They heard a steady tone go flat from inside the room. "WE'RE LOSING HER!"

Sasuke froze, propping his elbows on his knees as he slouched forward to cover his face in his hands. He didn't care who saw him like this, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that Hinata pulled through. He felt a hand on his shoulder, sturdy and large, knowing full well that it was Hyuuga Haishi giving him some sort of approval and support. It was then, in the Kohonagakure Medical Ninja Hospital, that Uchiha Sasuke cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**So because you are all crazy with questions, I'm just gunna upload the next chapter. (Yeah I already have a couple saved :p I just like making people wait.) **

**oh, I also learned how to upload using my phone! Awesome. ~Kawaii Kiwi**

* * *

Naruto fumed when he saw the state Sasuke was in. How could the man be _crying_ when Hinata needed help? He stood, dashing down the hall and jumping out of a conveniently open window. There was only one person who could help and Naruto doesn't care what has to be done to get her to the emergency room. He ran down the cobbled streets, racing against time. "TSUNADE," he panted as he barged into a room, "YOU HAVE TO SAVE HINATA." He blushed embarrassingly at the many pairs of eyes that turned to glare at him. Uzumaki Naruto had just interrupted a meeting between the Hokage, the Council, and the Ambassadors of each hidden village.

"Lady Tsunade is busy right now." Shizune whispered as she attempted to push him back out of the room. He refused to budge. "TSUNADE. YOU HAVE TO GO NOW." Murmurs rose with disapproval. Slowly but surely, everyone turned to face the Hokage, interested in seeing what her reaction would be. She examined the blonde with a keen eye. She sighed, "Naruto, I'm busy right now. I'll go as soo-" she froze as Naruto transformed into his cloaked chakra form, shining brighter than the sun outside. He set a firm look on his face before stretching his chakra onto the walls to entrap all of those who were in the room. "I'm holding everyone in here hostage. If you don't want anyone hurt, then I suggest you go _NOW_."

"Don't be foolish! You are throwing your chance to becoming Hokage out the window. No one will approve of this!" The powerful woman crossed her arms over her chest, testing to see if he were serious about it. It was either his lifelong dream or Hinata. Without missing a beat, he replied "I know full well what I am doing." And with that, Tsunade was allowed out of the barricaded room, rushing towards the Hospital where the Hyuuga heiress was being treated. Naruto smiled satisfied.

He regretted nothing.

* * *

He was beginning to get annoyed at all the demands to be set free. Even Shizune, with her usually calm and collected self, begged him with a high pitched squeak. Turns out she was claustrophobic. He shook his head, staying true to his word and only let them out once he received word of Tsunade's success. Many shoulders clashed against his angrily as the important figures emptied the room. "Does she really mean that much to you?" Shizune asked, her voice soft with the admiration of love and just a hint of jealousy.

Naruto uncloaked himself, causing him to return to his usual skin tone. He shoved his hands into his pockets bashfully. "Well... I mean, she _is_ pretty great.." A tan hand reached up and ran through his blonde hair, giving off the impression that he truly was embarrassed that his feelings were out there in the open. It wasn't every day where someone threatens all the Hidden Villages at once just for a girl.

* * *

Hinata felt as if her body were submerged in water and then suddenly pulled back towards the surface. Her lungs were on fire. She struggled to breath but found nothing to soothe her thirst for oxygen. _"...we are losing her..."_ Words echoed through the darkness. Was she dying? She felt herself slipping back into the water at an achingly slow pace. Her toes broke the surface and went under, freezing until they went numb. Inch by inch, she fell. The Kunoichi was scared. She tilted her head back as the water reached her neck, hoping that she will have time to take a deep breath. Soon enough, her head was swallowed by the abyss, the only thing left of her was a thin, outstretched arm.

_Somebody, save me!_

She was about to give up hope until she felt something grab hold of her hand, pulling her up and out of death's bitter embrace. She raised her eyes and gasped. It was Lady Tsunade. She was glowing a beautiful green as if she were entirely made up of chakra, hoisting her up with a look of complete concentration on her face.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as the heart moniter began to pick up into a regular rhythm. He had felt so useless,_ so powerless_, that he didn't realize that there was still hope. "I knew she would pull through," Hiashi grunted with a vacant voice, "She's been in situations like these many times and never falls victim to death." Sasuke didn't know if the man was proud, disgusted, or a twisted combination of both. The look on the elder's face leaned toward the third option. "Hanabi, we are leaving." He turned to walk away, not waiting to see if the young girl followed because he knew she would.

"Take care of my Nii-Chan." She whispered to him, paled eyes refusing to spill the sea of tears they harbored. She wiped them away before blanking her face, bowing stiffly at him then turning to briskly follow after her father. It seems as if he had gotten approval from the family.. But why? Was it his heritage? His bloodline limit? ...Or was it simply because they saw how weak he had become at the though of losing Her? Either way, Sasuke was glad. It was one step closer to being with her. Sasuke was so consumed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his former teammate walk out of the room and sit down besides him. She sighed, obviously both tired and sore from the frightening operation.

"So did you hear?" Sakura asked, "Naruto held all the Ambassadors and the Council members hostage because Tsunade-Sensei had refused to leave the meeting."

That certainly got the Uchiha's attention. He stared at her with disbelief. "Yeah I know!" She noted at his reaction. She removed her plastic gloves and discarded them in the garbage bin. "Apparently he was willing to give up his dream of being Hokage just so she could live... How _romantic_, don't ya think?" She looked at the man dreamily, making him chokingly aware of the feelings she held for him. He frowned at her and turned away, wondering how she had the strength to endure with his cold shoulder.

He picture him in her place. If Hinata were to ignore him, he was sure he would break into a million pieces. "...Thank you Sakura." _For loving me even though I could never return your feelings..._ The three words were barely audible but she heard them. As if she knew what was going on in his mind, she smiled sadly and replied.

"No, thank you... for being my first love." A soft pat on the back made him jump slightly from the sudden contact. She laughed, causing the depressed man to glance at her with curiosity. He though she was crazy before but damn, what has this woman been drinking? "I think it's about time I moved on, Ne?" She smiled at him, her head tilting in a way that made her look heartbroken. He smiled softly, "It would be for the best." The words she had chosen brought up the memory he had stored. The moment where Hinata told him she was moving on from Naruto. His confidence came surging back, and he was ready to fight for the sweet, violet haired Princess.

Even if that meant having his best friend as his opponent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry guys, wasn't in the mood to update cuz I kinda got rejected. =.= yeahhh... that happened. well, I wrote a whole new chapter on my feelings so I hope it came out good. I also LOVE the reviews lol some of them make me laugh so hard that I forget I'm depressed. Keep it up guys (: ~Kawaii Kiwi**_

* * *

Sleep was what Uzumaki Naruto needed the most. He laid down in his bed, finding that his usual comfy mattress was now_ extremely_ uncomfortable. he sighed and stared up at the blank canvas that is his ceiling. Since the day of his so called "heroic deed", the blonde hasn't gone in to see Hinata.

Why not? It's not like anything changed between them, so why was he so nervous? Word of his actions surely must have reached the kunoichi's ears and he was a hundred percent positive that she would ask him about it. The thing is, he just didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that after ignoring her for so long, he had realized he harbored feelings for her? She would think he was insane or immature... _Or both_.

He grunted, throwing his blanket over his head and re-positioning himself. He reached up to his face and rubbed at the dark circles around his eyes, wishing that he could at least take a nap.

_**Naruto, I don't see why this is bothering you so much.**_ "Shut up," he whispered under his breath. Of course Kurama wouldn't understand love. He wouldn't understand that need of having someone embrace you, giving them your world and knowing that they would protect it. The wonderful feeling when someone looks at you and only you. For Naruto, that person was Hinata... and maybe it was time that he showed it.

* * *

He paused, hand hovering over the door handle as if just a touch would burn his skin. A delicate sneeze from inside the hospital room brought him back to his senses. _C'mon Naruto, you can do this._ After talking to himself for what seemed like an eternity, he finally swallowed back his nerves and entered. Flowers of all types sat at a table that was moved so that they were displayed in front of her bed. Eyeing them, the blonde realized that he had come to visit her empty handed.

"They are from the gang, these are from Shino and Kiba, that one from Ino..." Her voice dulled into a soft hum towards the back of his mind. He watched her as she pointed to each one, cheeks pale and eyes slightly strained. He didn't like the smile she wore. It looked almost... Forced. He didn't notice when she had stopped talking but he did notice how her lips softened into a genuinely thankful curve.

"Arigato, Naruto-Kun."

This didn't feel right. His fingers curled in as if they wanted to tear the skin from his palms. He opened his mouth, forming the words that would either make or break what relationship they had. He stayed silent afterwards, watching her for some sort of reaction. The Hyuuga heiress froze as if she were too shocked to move. She glanced up and locked eyes.

"Did you just...?"

"Yes, I said I love you."

* * *

Sasuke dropped the bouquet of flowers he held in his hand. His heart clenched painfully as he turned, running back down the hall he had casually walked up just a few seconds ago. He scowled, bringing up a hand to fist the fabric over his chest. _It hurts..._ Maybe more than it should. It felt as if his whole world had shattered the moment he heard Naruto's confession. Of course she would accept, she may have moved on but it takes time for a love that strong to fade. Hyuuga Hinata must still be in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

The realization hit full force and sent blades through every part of his being. His thoughts all melted away, allowing his emotions to once again take reign over his body. _As long as she's happy_. He doubled over, unsure of how to deal with the pain pumping through his veins, and tucked his shaking hands into a self-hug. _As long as she's happy, _his mind repeated. He nodded his head. Refusing to let tears once again rain from his eyes and began to take deep breaths in an attempt calm himself.

He was just over reacting. That's right, there is no reason why an Uchiha should be whimpering to himself over some girl. But she wasn't just a girl, she was the love of his life. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if his father would have been the same way if he were in this position. Or how his Nii-San reacted when he murdered his lover... Did he tremble the way Sasuke was? He would never know.

"Oh, it's you Ferret."

Sasuke glanced up. He took in the appearance of the man clad in ANBU armor, a rabbit mask tied neatly onto the side of his hip holster. This was the first time he saw his captain's face and was quite shocked to find that he too was a Hyuuga. "I just visited Owl and she asked the strangest question," he started. Sasuke couldn't care less at the moment. He knew it probably had something to do with advice with Naruto's confession. "She wanted to know if you were alright."

Sasuke felt his jaw tense. "She went on and on about how she was expecting your visit, something about how you visit her every day at a certain time but didn't show toda-" "ARIGATO, RABBIT-SAN!" He yelled, bowing hastily before running off towards his destination. He hoped the nurses wouldn't mind allowing him through even though visiting hours are over. If so, then he would just call in a favor to Sakura.

Or force his way in.

He shouldn't be depressed over his friend confessing to _his_ girl. He needs to tell her how he feels and then be depressed when she rejects him. Only then can he pity himself, not while he has the chance to even the playing field. He dashes past the front desk, noticing a smile from the receptionist as if she expected his sudden appearance, and then barged into room 201. Hinata gasped.

The rims of her eyes and the tip of her nose was tinged red, an indicator that she had recently been crying. Sasuke stepped forward. He moved one foot in front of the other until he stood directly in front of her. His voice was lost somewhere in his throat and he couldn't hear anything other than the blood pounding in his veins. "Sasuke-San?" She asked. Hinata's head tilted to the side, causing her bangs to brush unevenly across her forehead.

The Uchiha's fingers carefully slithered through her hair, his other arm finding it's place around her waist as he pulled her into an embrace. He only hoped that his heated skin and thumping heartbeat was enough to get his feelings across.


End file.
